thehalcyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie Hamilton
Pilot Officer the Honourable is one of the main characters of The Halcyon, portrayed Jamie Blackley. He's Lord Hamilton's son and heir, newly qualified RAF fighter pilot. Character Overview Freddie is the heir to the Hamilton title, having been born four minutes before his twin brother. Unlike his twin Toby, he's had his father's love and approval. Freddie has signed up to be a fighter pilot, but he is troubled as World War Two looms on the horizon: what will this mean for his budding interest in Emma Garland? Does he have the guts to step up? RadioTimes.com, Meet the cast of The Halcyon Personality Freddie is smart, brave confident and responsible, Freddie Hamilton is a driven and determined young man and he always try's to do the right thing. He's doing his bit for King and country signing up as a fighter pilot he also has many other duties associated with the Hamilton Family name. Unlike his parents, he is friendly to the staff of the hotel and knows most of them by name. Story When we first meet Freddie he just became a fighter pilot. And he arrives at the hotel with his brother Toby. When they arrived they head to the bar to meet their father and Joe O'Hara. A bit later Emma comes to greet them and Freddie asks her if she will be at his party tomorrow. Later on, he takes her to the basement and looks for there initials that they painted on the wall when they were children. And at breakfast the next morning he takes his mother for a walk when his father's mistress walks into the restaurant. Later that day we see him heading to his part and he meets Emma in the elevator and she helps him with his bow tie. While Freddie is having a good time with his RAF squad he sees his mother arrive, shortly after that he leaves and has a conversation with his father. While heading back he in counters Mr. O’Hara in the hotel lobby and punches him for the broadcast he did on his family. Later that evening the Hamilton‘s find out that Lord Hamilton has died and Freddie now becomes Lord Hamilton. Freddie returns to base after flying a mission but instead of following Stan and the others there is a car waiting for him to take him to his fathers funural. After that the Hamiltons return to to The Royal Suit for the coffee table. His mother is angry that he turned down his compasionary leave at the RAF and she also wants to speak with him about changes she wants to make to the way the hotel is run starting with dismissing Richard Garland which Freddie does moments later. Later on he goes to the Café de Paris with his squad. Ad first he's unaware that Emma is there with her friend Betsey, but he spots her as she's dancing with a private and when the dance is done he asks Emma to dance with him. But as they start to talk there is some miscomunication between them and Eddie tell's her he had to let her father go and they end up having a fight instead. At the Officers dance Eddie tries to speak to Emma again, but they are interupted by his squads arrival at the hotel. After that Eddie heads to the bar with his squad mates and listen to Joe O'Hara's speach. After that he keeps on looking to Emma so much even his squad members notice, but he tells them the he blew it and at this point they are interupted by a drunk Tobey. Quotes * Freddie (to Joe O'Hara): There’s no space for fear in the cockpit Mr. O’Hara. * Freddie ''(to Emma): Oh god, you heard something. * '''Freddie ''(to Emma):' They'd do all they could to keep us apart. * '''Freddie '(to Emma): '''We hope for the best, prepare for the worst. * '''Freddie: '''We are defined by those who love us and whom we choose to love in return. * '''Freddie ''(to Lord Ambros)'': It's all a misunderstanding. Toby wouldn't betray his country. Relationships * Emma & Freddie Gallery |-|Promotional Pictures= Promo - 50th Anniversary.jpg The Halcyon Promo Card - Scandal.jpg The Halcyon Promo Card - Decadence.jpg TheHalcyon cast 2.jpg Meet the cast of The Halcyon.jpg Halcyon cast 1.jpg Freddie Hamilton photoshoot.jpg nintchdbpict000290107604.jpg C4khXd8WcAEVPjy.jpg C24llDqWEAErJVu.jpg-large.jpeg C4fJih8WcAA9hlT.jpg-large.jpeg C2UlBS5WEAA23N_.jpg-large.jpeg C1GEolhXEAA856 .jpg|Freddie, Emma and Joe IMG 1832.jpg|Toby, Emma and Freddie |-|Screencaps= FF5FBC03-3157-4DC7-9FA0-3D5C233C0DDD.png|Episode 1x01 C0AAB847-41C3-4F77-8647-259ADAA16295.png|Episode 1x01 F5F3DD32-6682-4D58-8002-AE06F232ABF1.png|Episode 1x01 F6221B37-B808-4280-AA2D-11F82D535F72.png|Episode 1x01 IMG_1929.jpg|Episode 1x01 IMG_1930.jpg|Episode 1x01 IMG_1931.jpg|Episode 1x01 IMG_1933.jpg|Episode 1x01 IMG_1936.jpg|The Halcyon 1x01 IMG 1938.jpg|Freddie and Lord Hamilton 1x01 IMG_1939.jpg|Freddie 1x01 Notes References Category:Characters Category:RAF